trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AestheticAntithesis
- Derse= }} |caption = th3 good is n3v3r 3asy, th3 3asy n3v3r good. |title = Rogue of Heart |age = 7 Alternian solar sweeps (15 earth years) |screenname = aestheticAntithesis |style = no capitalization. replaces e with 3 and makes smileys with three eyes, such as .:) |zodiac = [[Wikipedia:Neptune (astrology)|'Neptune']] |specibus = [[w:c:mspaintadventures:2x3dentkind|'2x3dentkind']] |modus = Thought-seeking: Can hear thoughts and will automatically retrieve items as soon as it feels that the owner is thinking of the specified item. |planet = Land of Candy and Bittersweetness |music = [http://bit.ly/WQYrQX Puella in Somnio ♫] [http://bit.ly/YaEzrS Filament ♫] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIyaXzrdvqI Desiderium ♫] }} Varuna Poseia, also known by her [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Trollian|'Trollian]] handle, '''aestheticAntithesis', is a [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Troll|'Troll']]. Her associated astrological sign is [[Wikipedia:Neptune (astrology)|'Neptune']] (♆), however her horns does not seem to have anything in relation with the symbol, unlike most other trolls. She has fuchsia blood, giving her the status of being a sea dweller and heiress to the throne of the [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Alternia|'Alternian']] troll monarchy. Her [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Typing Quirk|'typing quirk']] consists of replacing the letter e with the number 3. She also makes smileys with three eyes, such as .:). This is obviously because of her sign, having a symbol shaped like a trident. Her first name is derived from [[Wikipedia:Varuna|'Varuna']], the [[Wikipedia:Hindu mythology|'Hindu']] equivalent of Neptune, and Poseia is taken from [[Wikipedia:Poseidon|'Poseidon']], the [[Wikipedia:Greek mythology|'Greek']] equivalent. Biography Varuna is first introduced roleplaying with [[GrandiloquentAnarchist|'Aurina Liocin']], both of them going under the identity of their OCs, which share the same trait of being inspired by their ancestor. Incidentally, both of their ancestors also had strong connections with each other, and some of the moments in their roleplaying do also resemble those of their ancestors. Varuna has many traits of her appearance that are different from other trolls, most notably land dwellers. Because of her fuschia blood, she is a sea dweller, giving her the certain feature of having fins replacing what would generally be seen as normal ears. As because of fuchsia having the highest position in the blood caste system and the females of such blood caste being rare, Varuna has gotten a status in the monarchy of Alternia as the heir. This naturally gives her a chance to dress differently from other trolls, in the form of her clothes being very formal to symbolize her high status in the troll system. Her most common attire consists of a dress that is in all black, the only exception for the astrological symbol of Neptune on the top left. Her horns are very small and could best be described as wavy. Equivalently, her hair is in fact very long, however this usually not to be seen as because of the reason that she ties it up in a bun. Unlike most other royalty, she has yet to be seen wearing any jewelry. Matching her astrological symbol, Varuna's [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Strife Deck|'strife specibus']] is [[w:c:mspaintadventures:2x3dentkind|'2x3dentkind']], a trident with two ends, in Alternian parlance referred to as double culling forks, however Varuna has yet to be seen using it in the action of culling. Varuna brought Aurina into [[w:c:mspaintadventures:The Medium|'The Medium']] as her server player, and soon after she reached The Medium herself, as a troll that has yet to be properly introduced was not able to connect with her. As she reached her planet, the Land of Candy and Bittersweetness, she was shown fighting against some of the various [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Underlings|'underlings']] sent by her [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Denizen|'denizen']]. Later she arrives on Aurina's planet, the Land of Glass and Goals, where Aurina's [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Matesprit|'matesprit']], [[TestimonialConquistador|'Aselus Callis']] also had visited her. Even though Varuna and Aselus had some sort of [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Kismesis|'kismesissitude']] going on with each other, Varuna still had in plan to kill him as she had seen him have another matespritship together with another person, while he were still together with Aurina. Even though [[AmbidextrousCosmologist|'Mierca']] had warned her about doing so, her plan on murdering him was shown to be a success, the only exception for that Aurina, not being aware of what Aselus actually had done, decided to murder Varuna as she found out that she had killed her matesprit. After Aurina regretting her actions, she begs her [[w:c:mspaintadventures:Moirail|'moirail']], Mierca, to preserve the bodies of Varuna and Aselus, and they then revive in the form of Varlusprite, but as they both take distaste in sharing a body together, they explode. Varuna is then shown in the afterlife with an alternate Aurina, as they apparently have formed a matespritship together. Personality Varuna seems to be a very stubborn person, usually being a leader herself as she would generally only follow her own plans, because that she usually doesn't take the way other people thinks to her liking. However, if she think that a person applies to the position of a leader, she would be very likely to follow as just merely another member of the group. She also has also be seen to have a severe case of [[Wikipedia:Autophobia|'autophobia']], and this was especially shown the moment where Aurina decided to break their friendship and leave her alone on LOGAG moments before Aurina decided to kill her as Varuna had killed Aselus, her matesprit. Even so, Varuna appears to be a very caring friend, even though she does not seem to be very socially skilled and would often do the wrong thing. Lusus/Kernelsprite The lusus of Varuna is an extremely large species of [[Wikipedia:Corydoras|'Corydoras']]. It feeds on the flesh of other creatures in the ocean around it, however since it was caged to the hive of Varuna, it was unable to move, giving Varuna the job to feed her lusus. Varuna later kills her lusus, turning it into her kernelsprite. AestheticAntithesis AestheticAntithesis AestheticAntithesis AestheticAntithesis